Birthday boy
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Ste thinks that Brendan has forgot his birthday. A requested one shot for ilovestug.


**For IloveStug :)i hope you like it.**

** Birthday boy :)**

Another year older, another year wiser. It's mad how quick the time goes, trouble is in my head I still feel like I'm sixteen. A lot has happened for me over the last year but I finally feel content with my life. I may have fallen in and out of love with Brendan more times than I even remember but we made it in the end, we are now like any other normal couple, well as normal as we could possibly be. I'm hoping that today he'll whisk me away somewhere and lavish me with gifts and affection; it usually is always a big gesture with Brendan, it's just his way of showing me how much he loves me.

Leah and Lucas had already spoilt me this morning; I had presents, flowers and cards, homemade ones, which in my opinion are the best kind, they make me feel like a king sometimes, they really do. Amy had done her usual and brought me a new polo shirt, I can always rely on her for that, she's got great taste as well so that's even better.

It had been a pretty eventful morning, I was very lucky but when the morning past and I still hadn't heard from Brendan I started sulking. I had decided not to stay with him last night due to Amy and the Kids wanting to surprise me, I didn't explain to him why though, maybe he's just being funny with me. Doesn't he realize that it's my birthday? If he thinks that I'm waiting in for him all day he's got another thing coming. The sound of a knock at the door made me smile and jump to my feet immediately.

"Hi Ste, happy birthday!"

"Oh hiya Doug, I thought you were….never mind"

"Expecting Brendan then? I thought he'd already be here"

"Yeah me too, anyway come in, I'll make us a brew"

"I'll tell you what Ste, let's have a quick brew, you can open your presents then let's have a proper drink and go to the pub"

"Yeah okay Doug sounds great"

He was always so thoughtful, he spoilt me rotten, I don't really know why especially when I messed him around and decided to get back with Brendan. He brought me a pair of jeans, some aftershave, a new cooking book and a cardigan….which was supposed to be a joke but I actually quite liked it. I still cared a lot about Doug, I think I always will, but my heart will always belong to Brendan, it's just the way it is. I have accepted that now. Doug was quick to forgive me and although things were a little strained for a while, we became the friends that we use to be. I have room for both of them in my life.

"Doug you shouldn't have…..thanks"

"Shall we grab that pint then?"

"I'm not sure Doug…what if…"

"What if, what Ste? You can't wait around all day for Brendan, why don't you give him a call?"

It's my birthday; I shouldn't have to call him. You're right Doug let's go and get that pint"

It was the right choice, Doug was great company as usual we spent the afternoon laughing, I had almost forgot about Brendan, that was until I saw him stood in front of me.

"Having fun there Steven?"

"Yeah I am, at least Doug didn't forget my birthday"

I could see that he wasn't happy but I was hurt, I suppose I just expected him to bother, to remember.

"Ye think I forgot your birthday? I've been arranging a surprise for ye and I get this?"

"Well how am I supposed to know, you never said anything, I thought you would of called"

"Ye should know me Steven. Ye will always think the worst of me wont ye? Just forget it now I can see ye busy….oh happy birthday"

He was right I was always quick to think the worst but then what did he expect? The thing is though I can't keep punishing him, I have decided to give our relationship another go, which means I have to forgive him for letting me down in the past. I felt upset I just wanted to spend my birthday with him that's all.

"Are you okay Ste?"

"Yeah, it's just hard with us sometimes"

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; I pulled it out to see a message from Brendan.

"_Steven, it's not going to work is it? Maybe we should call it a day"_

I couldn't believe it; he had fought so hard to get me and now at the first sign of trouble he wants to walk away. I just don't understand him, I couldn't even text back.

"Ste….Ste….everything alright?"

"No its Brendan, he thinks we should call it a day, I can't believe it. I'm gonna head home, I'm really not in the mood now"

"Don't let him do this Ste"

"I'm sorry Doug, thanks for today"

Some birthday this had turned out to be. I headed home back to the flat, Amy and the Kids weren't home and I suddenly felt very alone, the urge to text him was beginning to take over, so I switched my phone off put the tele on and laid on the sofa. I must of dozed off as I awoke to hear someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

It's me Steven…let me in"

"Thought you wanted to call it a day?"

"Steven…please"

I opened the door, he looked sad, disappointed, his eyes heavy and red.

"You'd better come in"

I wondered if things would ever work out for us, I never know where I am with him; it's like being on a roller coaster ride, up and down, never staying level.

"I just had the pleasure of Douglas's company"

"Yeah? What did he want?"

"He came to tell me that I'd be mad to let ye go, that he would of done anything to keep ye and if I do decide to walk away….(which I couldn't by the way)….he'll be there to offer you a shoulder to cry on. He was really making me mad, I wanted to….."

"Hit him?"

"No…maybe a little…yeah I did, but I didn't"

"I'm sorry Bren, about earlier"

"Steven ye have no need to be sorry, I just need ye to trust me, there is no point otherwise"

I did trust him at least more than I used to, but to trust him fully, well that would come with time wouldn't it? I just wanted us to be together, I hated rowing.

"Look can we start again? i want to give ye your presents, come on lets go to mine"

Walking hand in hand openly with Brendan still felt like I'd just won the lottery, it was such an amazing feeling. When I got to Brendan's, I was shocked, he had put balloons and banners all around the room, the table had been set for two with candles and there was a card and present there as well.

"Oh Bren"

"See I told ye, I was just getting all this ready, that was all, I could never forget ye birthday Steven, never"

"It's amazing, thank you"

"Open ye card and present Steven"

The trouble that he had gone to was unbelievable, he had arranged to take me on a spa weekend and not only that but he had booked us a hot air balloon ride…wow, see Brendan always did big things. My favourite present though was a silver cross the same as his, it meant something to me and it always will.

"I don't know what to say Bren…thank you"

"I don't like to admit it but Douglas made me see sense, I still don't like ye spending time with him though"

"I know Bren, but he's a part of my life, he's my friend"

"As long as that is all he is, now gis a kiss"

He should know by now how much I love him, I always end up back here, isn't that enough to make him see that there really is no one else for me.

"I love you Bren"

"I love ye too birthday boy"

**please review :) xxx**


End file.
